


neither of you wanted me

by terra (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/terra
Kudos: 5





	neither of you wanted me

"Family"

I can't remember the last time I heard anything close to   
'I love you'  
Or felt the lasting embrace of a hug  
much less even a touch

I lied.  
I do remember.  
Only a year ago,  
Everything I did pleased them

but now:

_"You know, you were so awesome back then..."_

You tell me these things every day

_"That looks horrible."_

_"You look terrible. You know that, right?"_

Until some day I break.

_"You know editing isn't life, right?"_

Trash on me for what I enjoy doing.

_"Maybe if you still (did that) we would let you eat."_

_"I bet you're just fat now."_

Things that aren't even true.

I look in the mirror and all there is: a ghost of a former self

the spectre of one self you say was so awesome

a thin, boney, husk

but I bet that's what you would hope I see

All of this.

Everything, everyday, and

There is no running,  
no hiding,

You are no parents

My real mom died in June,  
the real mom you both gave me to because neither of you wanted me

'I love you'  
wouldn't bear even a shard of truth  
because

neither of you  


wanted   
me.


End file.
